


The Bells Are Gonna Chime

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [36]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Someone's been leaving hints about marriage around the Kaiba household.





	The Bells Are Gonna Chime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 36 of 50 Days of Pupship: Getting married

Someone in the Kaiba household had been leaving around marriage catalogues and newspaper clippings about the rise of queer marriages in Japan. Kaiba wasn't sure it was Jounouchi, but he wasn't sure it wasn't, either.

"What is this?" he asked one night, holding a groom's catalogue in his hand.

Jounouchi looked at it and shrugged. "Beats me. I thought you were leaving them."

"Mokuba," Kaiba said under his breath. "He must be behind this."

Jounouchi watched him closely. "Maybe he's right."

"About what?"

"Maybe it's time we should be talking about this."

Kaiba threw the magazine to the ground. "Is now really the time?"

"I mean, we've been together for years now," Jounouchi said. "For most people, that's more than enough time."

"I'm not most people," Kaiba said.

"I know. But you know what I mean."

Kaiba sat beside him on the bed. "I'm still not ready."

"For what? The commitment?"

"The action of it. The image of it." Kaiba sighed. "How it's going to look. I can't just jump up and get married. I have to plan this out."

"So plan it." Kaiba looked at him curiously. "I mean, do it," he continued. "Make the plan. Just don't forget to include me, OK?"

Kaiba stared at him. "You really mean that. You really want to get married."

"It's the best choice for us."

"It's not the only one."

"Maybe it is."

Kaiba frowned and stared at the floor, thinking. "We could do a themed wedding," he said, softly. "invite your friends. Make it a duelist themed party."

Jounouchi grinned. "I like the way you think."

"But it'd have to be a while," Kaiba said. "I've too much to do right now to plan a wedding."

"OK. Just, ah, keep it in mind, yeah?" He kissed Kaiba's cheek.

Kaiba hummed in acknowledgment. "You could work on it, too. Set up the guest list."

"I can do that."

Kaiba looked at him. "We're really going to do this."

"I am if you are."

"I will."

Jounouchi smiled. "I do."

"Sap."

"Rude."

Kaiba laughed and let Jounouchi kiss him. Maybe everything would turn out all right. Maybe he didn't have so much to worry about after all.


End file.
